In at least one known CT system configuration, an x-ray source projects a fan-shaped beam which is collimated to lie within an X-Y plane of a Cartesian coordinate system, generally referred to as the "imaging plane". The x-ray beam passes through the object being imaged, such as a patient. The beam, after being attenuated by the object, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the object. Each detector element of the array produces a separate electrical signal that is a measurement of the beam attenuation at the detector location. The attenuation measurements from all the detectors are acquired separately to produce a transmission profile.
In known third generation CT systems, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated with a gantry within the imaging plane and around the object to be imaged so that the angle at which the x-ray beam intersects the object constantly changes. A group of x-ray attenuation measurements, i.e., projection data, from the detector array at one gantry angle is referred to as a "view". A "scan" of the object comprises a set of views made at different gantry angles during one revolution of the x-ray source and detector. In an axial scan, the projection data is processed to construct an image that corresponds to a two dimensional slice taken through the object.
One method for reconstructing an image from a set of projection data is referred to in the art as the filtered back projection technique. This process converts the attenuation measurements from a scan into integers called "CT numbers" or "Hounsfield units", which are used to control the brightness of a corresponding pixel on a cathode ray tube display.
To reduce the total scan time required for multiple slices, a "helical" scan may be performed. To perform a "helical" scan, the patient is moved in the z-axis synchronously with the rotation of the gantry, while the data for the prescribed number of slices is acquired. Such a system generates a single helix from a fan beam helical scan. The helix mapped out by the fan beam yields projection data from which images in each prescribed slice may be reconstructed. In addition to reduced scanning time, helical scanning provides other advantages such as better control of contrast, improved image reconstruction at arbitrary locations, and better three-dimensional images.
In CT fluoroscopic systems ("CT Fluoro"), sequential frames of images are generated to help, for example, in guiding a needle to a desired location within a patient. A frame, like a view, corresponds to a two dimensional slice taken through the imaged object. Particularly, projection data is processed at a high frame rate to construct an image frame of the object.
With known CT Fluoro systems, the general objective is to provide the physician with as much useful information as quickly as possible to guide the procedure. For example, one important parameter in CT Fluoro systems in the "time to first image", i.e., the lag time between x-ray turned on and the first frame. Reducing the time to the first image provides the operator with a better sense of the situation. In addition, the information should be displayed and retrievable in a format definable by the physician.
It would be desirable to improve CT support for interventional procedures. Particularly, it would be desirable to acquire data, reconstruct such data and display an image for such data quickly enough to guide an interventional procedure. It also would be desirable to improve the image display for interventional procedures.